The Full Home
by Hamish W. Holmes
Summary: Rosie a quatre ans maintenant, Sherlock et John font de merveilleux parents pour elle. Seulement, leurs vies vont basculer en une fraction de seconde, comment vont-ils gérer la situation? Comment vont-ils parvenir à maintenir leur couple encore inconnu du grand public?
1. Participation Challenge Collectif NoName

Un petit chapitre d'introduction avant de vous laisser découvrir cette fanfiction !

A la base, elle n'était pas faite pour sortir dans le but de participer au **Challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NoName** , mais puisque le thème de **LeFan d'Ost** " _Il/elle est mort(e) mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre ?_ " correspond à cette fanfiction je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ?

Une fanfiction assez longue, d'ors et déjà 6 000 mots à son actif et je ne suis arrivée qu'à la moitié de la rédaction. Mais là n'est pas l'important, il s'agit d'un projet assez personnel qui fait écho à ma première fanfiction publiée sur FF intitulée « **The Empty House** » que j'ai écris il y a cinq ans maintenant. Aujourd'hui est une page qui se tourne, puisque ça fait cinq ans que ma vie a basculé, et où tout devint ténèbres pour moi. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'avais besoin de pouvoir faire le point avec ces fanfictions, c'est pour ça que je vous demande votre soutien… _Je ne cherche pas les reviews, mais une participation de votre part à ma « thérapie »._

En cinq ans, j'ai sombré dans l'enfer qu'a été mon quotidien, du harcèlement aux pensées les plus sombres, et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous puissiez lire **The Empty House** et **The Full Home** afin que vous me donniez votre avis, les différences que vous pouvez remarquer entre ces deux écrits, avoir un regard neutre et neuf sur moi-même ( _parce qu'on laisse toujours de soi dans ce que l'on écrit_ ).

J'espère que cette nouvelle vous plaira, bien entendu certain d'entre-vous reconnaîtrons certainement l'inspiration dont elle sort. Mais plus encore j'espère que je parviendrais à vous faire passer les émotions comme je le souhaitais.

* * *

Pour répondre aux questions de **LeFan d'Ost** : " _Quel serait votre ressenti par rapport à la mort d'un personnage de fiction et mettriez-vous un ordre d'importance dans ce ressenti en fonction de la valeur du personnage à vos yeux ? Quel est donc votre rapport à la mort dans la fiction ?_ "

On s'attache forcément à des personnages de fictions, on arrive à se mettre à leur place et lorsqu'ils viennent à mourir, on se sent abandonné et perdu. Pour prendre mon cas, à chaque fois que je relis le canon Holmésien, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser ma larme à la fin du Problème Final, non seulement je me mets à la place de Watson, mais je me mets également à la place du lecteur de l'époque qui ne savait pas s'il y allait y avoir une suite ou non et qui on attendu dix ans avant de pouvoir découvrir La Maison Vide.

Il existe différentes morts dans les œuvres de fictions, une mort pour approfondir l'empathie et l'amour du spectateur pour un personnage (l'exemple typique de _Sherlock_ dans la série éponyme de la BBC, ou encore _Wolverine_ dans les comics), et dont on sait qu'ils reviendront à un moment où à un autre.

Il y a aussi les morts parce qu'un acteur ou une actrice décide de quitter la série, je pense notamment à Sasha Alexander (Kate Todd) dans _NCIS_ à la fin de la saison 2, pour les fans inconditionnels de la série, sa mort est encore bien présente dans leurs cœurs. Au même titre, je pense que l'on peut aussi citer les morts des Doctors de _Doctor Who_ (pardonnez-moi les Whovians, je ne regarde pas votre série cinquantenaire…), puisque l'on change d'acteur à chaque fois.

Tout dépend de la raison de la mort du personnage, mais il est vrai que l'impact que cela aura sur moi, dépendra aussi de la mise en scène. La mise en scène de la mort de Sherlock aura eu un bel effet, parce que contrairement à Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss l'ont fait mourir sous les yeux de John. En revanche, là où je ne m'y attendais pas, c'était la mise en scène de la mort de Mary, voir John réagir telle une bête blessée m'a fendu le cœur.

D'ailleurs vous allez pouvoir découvrir cela aussi avec le prochain chapitre et la lecture de **The Full Home** !


	2. Introduction

Participation au Challenge du mois d'Octobre du Collectif NoName!

Je tiens à remercier **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** pour son soutien, sa Bêta et pour ces deux années passées où elle a été d'une véritable aide dans cette thérapie que j'ai commencé.

Merci également à **AnotherWellKeptSecret** ( _Tumblr_ ) de me laisser utiliser son oeuvre pour illustrer ma fanfiction!

A toi, qui a su voir du bon en moi,

 _merci_

* * *

" The scariest moment is always just before you start."

― **Stephen King** , **On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft**

La vie avait repris son cours au 221b Baker Street. Les deux locataires vivaient un pur bonheur et la petite Rosie avait dorénavant quatre ans. Tout était allé si vite, et tôt ou tard les enquêtes reprirent, mais à un rythme moins soutenu qu'à une époque. Il faut dire que Sherlock Holmes prenait son rôle de parrain très à cœur et avait adopté l'enfant comme s'il s'agissait de le sien. John Watson ne pouvait que s'en réjouir de les voir s'endormir tous les deux sur le sofa après une rude journée d'école et de recherches. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il prenait soin de les réveiller afin de les prévenir de son retour. Sitôt dit, sitôt dans les bras de papa. Le détective ne pouvait alors pas éviter un sourire en coin devant le bonheur de son amant. Cela avait été tellement difficile de pouvoir le refaire sourire comme il avait l'habitude auparavant, mais il était fier d'y être pour quelque chose. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, bien au contraire, mais ensemble ils avaient pu faire face aux difficultés. La première année d'école de la petite Rosie avait été riche en émotion d'ailleurs.

John a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre du décès de Mary, mais grâce à Rosie et Sherlock il put remonter la pente, il la remontait constamment. Il avait été tenté de sombrer dans l'alcool mais Mrs Hudson avait veillé à vider l'appartement de toutes substances pouvant s'y apparenter, de près comme de loin. Sherlock et elle avaient gardé un œil sur le bon docteur, le temps de son deuil. C'est ce que les amis font, généralement. Même Mycroft y avait mis du sien, en l'autorisant à passer du temps loin des tracas quotidiens au Club Diogène. Il ne va sans dire que John n'y a jamais mis les pieds, mais l'intention était sincère.

Sherlock quant à lui retrouva ses irréguliers, ses enquêtes, l'adrénaline. Il retrouva également Gavin... Greg! Qui s'empressa de lui refourguer toutes les affaires du tout Londres. En tant que parrain, le détective avait des obligations et s'était retiré de certains dossiers. Il avait lui aussi besoin de souffler quelque peu, c'était sans compter sur l'hyperactivité de Rosie qui ne lui laissait aucune minute de repos! Mais bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette petite. Ils passèrent des après-midi entiers à étudier les abeilles dans Regent's Park, il lui avait même offert un pyjama avec des abeilles partout. John avait trouvé ça mignon.

Tel était devenu le quotidien des deux locataires du 221b Baker Street quatre ans plus tard.

Un quotidien qui allait basculé vers l'effrayante réalité. Sherlock et John sont devenus pendant ces quatre années un couple, deux hommes apprenant à s'aimer en toute liberté. En tant que parents, il y a une chose des plus abominables, perdre son enfant au sens le plus strict du terme. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était réellement posé la question, chacun faisait précautionneusement attention à la petite Rosie. Mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un incident. Ils leur étaient inconcevable de pouvoir perdre leur petite fille. Pourtant, lors d'un après-midi passablement ensoleillé, alors que Sherlock se rendait au magasin du coin afin de ramener de quoi faire la cuisine du soir en compagnie de Rosie. Elle disparu.

Il n'avait tourné la tête que quelques secondes, elle était là dans sa poussette, il l'avait à côté de lui, il n'avait qu'à regarder derrière son épaule pour l'apercevoir et se rendre compte si un problème survenait. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois, tout s'était bien passé. Ni une ni deux, tous ses sens en alertes, il couru dans toutes les allées du magasin, l'appelant à gorge déployée. Comment se pouvait-il que Rosie ait disparu ainsi? Il demanda à l'accueil que l'on fasse une annonce détaillée. Il ne parvenait d'ors et déjà plus à se souvenir de sa tenue tant son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Il appela Greg, lançant un avis de recherche, mais celui-ci le prévint qu'il fallait plus de dix minutes pour pouvoir espérer en lancer un. Sherlock faisait les cent pas dans les allées, dehors, la réserve. Il était dans un état de nerf absolument inédit. Encore fallait-il qu'il puisse rentrer, lorsque John l'appela sur son téléphone pour savoir où ils en étaient.

Le véritable cauchemar allait donc commencer. Il rentra, plus de trois heures après. La tête baissée, la regard vide, penaud. Mrs Hudson s'était déjà inquiétée en le voyant rentrer, mais il ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Il monta les escaliers, ces dix-sept marches étaient un calvaire. La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur un John énervé.

«Où est-ce que vous étiez?!» demanda-t-il fermement.

Pour unique et seule réponse, il ne pu voir que les yeux de Sherlock, plongé dans un désarrois sans pareil. Il compris. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Son teint vira au blanc, sa gorge s'assécha, la jointure de ses phalanges devinrent rapidement blanches également. Son corps entier s'était raidi, un grognement guttural s'échappa de sa bouche. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, son nez se mis à couler. Il inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver une certaine contenance.

«Tu.. Tu as perdu.. ma fille? Lui dit-il.

\- Elle était juste à côté de moi. Je vais la retrouver, John, je te le promets. Je vais la retrouver.

\- D'abord ma femme, ensuite ma fille. Je dois être complètement con.

\- Tu sais que j'aime Rosie autant que toi, comment..

\- Comment as-tu pu la laisser sans surveillance, je me le demande! Explosa-t-il.

\- John...

\- Fini les excuses. Fini les beaux discours. Va te faire foutre, Sherlock.»

Il sorti en trombe sans un regard, sans un au revoir. John n'était plus capable de pardonner, il l'avait tant fait, il ne le pouvait simplement plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était arrivé, comment cela avait pu arrivé sous la surveillance du plus grand détective de Londres. Ça ne passait pas, peut-être que ça n'était jamais passé. Arpentant les rues de la capitale, il marchait sans but précis. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il semblait rêver. La journée de travail, suivit de ce cauchemar éveillé, il était épuisé et bientôt les passants le prendraient pour un fou.

Sherlock de son côté contacta l'entièreté de son répertoire, tous les irréguliers, tous. Wiggins dirigeait les opérations depuis la rue, Molly depuis l'hôpital, Greg faisait de son mieux à Scotland Yard et comptait d'ors et déjà les heures avant de pouvoir lancer l'avis de recherche. Même Mrs Hudson avait repris contact avec d'anciennes connaissances. Sherlock retourna dans la rue, son téléphone en main, ses sens en alerte. Allait-il pouvoir la retrouver? Où était-elle passée? Pourquoi? Quand bien même la petite fille savait marcher, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'enfuir, elle n'avait pas encore de raisons de le faire. Quelqu'un l'avait forcément enlevé. Le détective courrait à tout va, retrouvant John au coin d'une rue, il lui fonça littéralement dessus. Ce dernier ne prêta même pas attention à lui et continua son chemin, préférant l'éviter. La nuit commençait à tomber, le froid s'installait progressivement et bientôt les deux hommes allaient devoir rebrousser chemin.

John était dévasté, sur le chemin du retour, ses larmes coulèrent malgré lui.

* * *

Si cette introduction t'a plu n'hésite pas à laisser une petite review, fais-moi savoir ce que tu attends de la suite et tes petites théories quant au développement de l'histoire! ;)

Merci de ta patience et de ta lecture! A bientôt!


	3. Choc et Déni

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font un plaisir immense! J'espère que ce premier véritable chapitre vous plaira! :)

Bonne lecture!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

La nuit fut courte, trop courte pour le détective londonien. Il trépignait dans le salon, tous ses ordinateurs allumés, son téléphone en main, la porte grande ouverte. Il attendait des nouvelles, le plus tôt possible. Il ne comprenait pas, il cherchait des indices, tentait de se souvenir de ses vêtements. Il avait même posté une photo de Rosie sur son site, demandant à quiconque la voyant de lui signaler. Il avait laissé son numéro personnel. Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, il n'entendit même pas John arriver depuis la chambre, les yeux tout endormi tandis que le soleil se levait. Sherlock ne faisait pas attention à lui, trop obsédé par ses écrans.

«Je crois que Rosie dort encore... lui dit-il.»

Sherlock s'arrêta net, tournant son visage déconfit vers son ami. Venait-il réellement d'entendre ces paroles là? Il comprenait que John allait devenir un problème. Il était dans le déni le plus total. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à lui mentir. Il devait lui faire entendre raison.

«John.. Elle a disparu...

\- Je sais encore ce que je dis, elle est dans son lit et elle dort. Tu pourrais chuchoter quand même... murmura-t-il.

\- John, on l'a enlevé, elle a disparu, elle n'est pas dans son lit, c'est une hallucination. Je..

\- Tais-toi, tu vas la réveiller bon sang! S'énerva-t-il légèrement en haussant la voix.»

Le choc qu'avait provoqué la disparition de Rosie frappait en plein cœur John. Il ne distinguait plus la réalité. Il était dans un déni total. Il prépara son thé, comme chaque matin, profitant de la place sur la table de la cuisine pour pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Tout ça sous le regard impuissant de Sherlock. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? Comment lui faire comprendre? Il ne voulait pas voir John sombrer, il ne se le permettrait pas. Pourrait-il seulement y arriver?

Sherlock reçu un coup de téléphone de Greg, il sorti en trombe, laissant John préparer le chocolat chaud de Rosie. Il ne lui dit même pas au revoir comme à chaque fois où il sortait. Une cassure venait d'arriver entre les deux hommes. Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient tous les deux à retourner sur le bon chemin? Le détective allait pour prendre _le tube_ , quand une tête blonde attira son attention, il s'approcha et se ravisa, se rendant compte que son esprit lui jouait aussi des tours. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le laisser divaguer ainsi, il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. S'ils tombaient tous les deux, qui pourraient retrouver Rosie? Ce n'est pas un secret pour tout le monde, mais Sherlock ne faisait pas pleinement confiance à la police officielle, il avait ses méthodes et il trouvait toujours qu'elles étaient bien plus efficaces que celles de Scotland Yard. Mais il venait d'avoir un coup de fil de Greg, cela devait être important, une piste peut-être. Il aurait voulu que le tube aille plus vite, faire en sortes que ces minutes ne s'éternisent pas. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et prendre son mal en patience.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il ne pris même pas la peine de s'annoncer et laisser la secrétaire accrocher son badge de visiteur. Il monta directement dans le bureau de Greg, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'était préparé à la tornade qui allait ravager son lieu de travail. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez anticiper.

"Alors?! demanda Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais une caméra de sécurité d'une banque avec laquelle vous avez travaillé par le passé, à capter Rosie, c'est ce qu'il nous semble en tout cas.

\- Laissez-moi voir ça."

Il se pencha par dessus l'épaule du lieutenant, et observa. Il était minutieux en temps normal, alors à cet instant, rien ne lui laisserait le moindre doute. Précieusement, il fouilla son Mind Palace, retrouvant la taille exacte de Rosie, l'exacte couleur de ses cheveux. Il se redressa, le visage marqué d'une profonde déception. Il s'en alla, comme il était venu, laissant sur son passage, Greg dévasté de le voir ainsi.

Sherlock fit des kilomètres et des kilomètres à pieds dans le tout Londres, allant des beaux quartiers aux bas fonds de la capitale dans l'espoir d'entrevoir cette petite tête blonde qu'il affectionnait tant. Il se souvient des moqueries des enfants à l'école quand il était venu la chercher. Ils n'avaient que ça à la bouche : "Ah! Regardez c'est la blonde qui arrive!" Il n'en revenait pas, et pourtant il était lui aussi passé par là, avec ses bouclettes encore rousses de jeune garçon. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il devint châtain foncé. Il avait horreur que l'on se moque de sa petite Rosie, alors il en avait touché deux mots avec la directrice de l'école, afin qu'elle veille sur elle. Sherlock ne comprenait pas comment au XXIe siècle on puisse encore se moquer d'un enfant ayant deux papas.

Il pensait tellement, qu'il ne remarqua même pas jusqu'où il était allé. En effet, il s'était rendu tout à fait au Sud de la ville, traversant la Tamise. Il regarda derrière lui, espérant la voir aux côtés de John, mais rien n'était. Derrière lui s'étendait à perte de vue les immeubles de Londres, dans des rues toujours bondées de voitures et bus touristiques, les gens marchaient dans un but, aller visiter un musée, se rendre dans un parc, qui sait, rencontrer une de ces nombreuses stars. Mais aucune de ces personnes ne se demandaient ce que lui faisait seul au milieu de cette artère. Que pouvait bien vivre les gens ? Que leur arrivait-il dans leur vie ? Cette homme en costume par exemple, se rendait-il auprès de sa femme sur le point d'accoucher ou allait-il à un enterrement ? Sherlock n'aurait su le dire.

Le soir même, lorsque le détective rentra les bras ballants, il avait occulté le déni matinal de John. Si bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rentrer et découvrir que le dîner était servi. Non seulement servi, mais également préparé. A peine entré, il descendit immédiatement voir Mme. Hudson, interloqué et choqué.

« Mrs Hudson, avez-vous préparé ce dîner ?

\- Voyons Sherlock, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise…  
\- C'est une simple question ! Avez-vous préparé ce repas ? Demanda-t-il une seconde fois.

\- Non, John est rentré de courses vers dix-sept heures et il s'est tout de suite occupé de tout préparé pour votre retour. Il..

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas allé travailler, il est persuadé que Mary va rentrer avec la petite.. Oh Sherlock, il faut que vous la retrouviez… dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

\- J'y travaille, Mrs Hudson, j'y travaille.. lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Sherlock devait faire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tomber l'enquête. Il devait choisir entre John et retrouver la petite, un choix des plus difficiles, même pour lui. Il remonta, entra dans la cuisine et vit John à table, l'attendait un sourire aux lèvres. Le détective ne fit qu'y passer, se rendant dans le salon afin de se retrouver un peu seul avec ses pensées, mais il en fut bien vite tiré.

« Tu ne manges pas, Sherlock ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Tu as besoin d'énergie, en plus Mary et Rosie ne seront pas…

\- Pas quoi, John ? Tu peux me le dire ?

\- Elles ne seront pas contentes que tu ne viennes pas dîner avec nous.

\- MARY EST MORTE, JOHN ! ROSIE A DISPARU ! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS LE COMPRENDRE ?!

\- Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué mais va réellement falloir que tu te calmes ! Se releva John.

\- Me calmer, comment veux-tu que je me calme dans un moment pareil ! Et puis merde ! Ragea-t-il tout en quittant la pièce. »

John ne comprit pas. Il resta sous le choc. Pourquoi Sherlock s'énervait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi disait-il que Mary était morte et que Rosie avait disparu ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains comme pour essayer de canaliser ses pensées. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il avait préparé ce repas pour rien. Il se leva, et alla tout mettre au frigo, le poulet n'en serait que meilleur le lendemain. Le médecin était du genre à apprécier le train train quotidien. « Métro boulot dodo » était ce qui le maintenait à la surface depuis quatre ans. Il n'allait pas changer pour le moins du monde. Si son meilleur ami n'était pas capable de le comprendre, dans ce cas là il le laisserait vaquer à ses occupations sans se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Mais John était perdu, la douleur et la culpabilité allaient bientôt avoir raison de lui. Il ne pourrait rien y changer, personne ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Une semaine passa sans que le moindre indice ne soit découvert. L'avis de recherche avait été lancé, Greg avait placé ses meilleurs hommes sur l'affaire. Sherlock quant à lui rentrait de plus en plus rarement au domicile. Il partait des journées et des nuits entières sans donner de nouvelle, à la recherche de la petite Rosie, de sa nièce, presque de son propre enfant. Il squattait des endroits mal famés de Londres, espérant entendre les ragots de ces junkies oubliés de la société. Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait été enlevé. Aucune demande de rançon, aucun coup de fil étrange, aucune lettre. Rien dans cette affaire n'était normal. Sherlock tournait en rond, n'avançait plus. Son estomac criait sévèrement famine, les poches sous ses yeux laissaient entrevoir l'intense fatigue d'une semaine peu reposante. Il n'avait qu'en tête de retrouver Rosie, au détriment de sa propre santé. Mais il n'en avait que faire.


	4. Douleur et Culpabilité

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira également! Laissez-moi une petite review pour que je puisse connaître votre avis! Ça fait toujours plaisir!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

John ne se présenta pas une seule fois au travail. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne le pouvait pas. Quand bien même il pouvait y mettre toute la volonté du monde, rien n'y faisait, il se retrouvait irrémédiablement coincé à la sortie de l'appartement. Il devait attendre ses filles. Il savait qu'elles allaient revenir et qu'il devait être là pour leur retour. Le poulet d'une semaine moisissant peu à peu dans le frigo, les bouteilles de Whiskey jonchant le plan de travail depuis deux jours. Lorsque Mrs, Hudson monta voir son état, elle était presque heureuse de le voir assoupi, tenant encore une bouteille en main. Elle s'arrangea pour faire le moins de bruit possible, tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Elle rangea les affaires en désordre, jeta le-dit poulet, entassa les bouteilles dans un coin le temps que la tempête passe. Puis elle redescendit à son appartement. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sherlock, cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas rentré. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour enfin prendre un peu de repos après sa longue journée, des larmes vinrent humidifié ses joues, des tressautements secouèrent son corps vieillissant. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Rosie était portée disparue, mais à son âge, cela lui semblait être une éternité. Ses garçons le vivait plus que mal, et malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire afin d'apaiser leurs maux. Elle n'était qu'observatrice de la descente aux enfers de John, elle ne se doutait pas de celle de Sherlock, alors en proie à ses pires démons.

En effet, si le détective londonien ne rentrait pas, c'était pour une raison des plus simples. La même raison qui l'avait poussé à fuir le domicile familiale dans sa jeunesse tandis que ses études le poussait à bout. Il était dans un squatte, se droguant pour garder la forme, pour échapper à la faim et la fatigue, pour garder son esprit éveillé. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres solutions afin de continuer son investigation. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que la police penserait, mais Greg avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa prise de drogue. Il se laissait couler dans les abysses de son Mind Palace, tentant en vain de se souvenir, de reprendre le dessus. Mais c'était peine perdue, la drogue l'en empêchait, ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus, leurs connexions se retrouvaient bloquées par ces substances illicites qu'il ingérait, qu'il fumait. Il sortait rarement de sa planque, quand bien même Wiggins essayait de l'en sortir pour rejoindre une piste tangible.

Il perdait peu à peu les pédales, se rendant compte de son erreur quant à la publication de son numéro de téléphone. Il était sans arrêt harcelé d'appels, de messages sur des informations erronées qui ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de se reposer tant il cherchait Rosie par tous les moyens possible.

Une nuit, alors qu'il prenait son énième dose de cocaïne, il reçu un appel : John. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il répondre ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Rosie, que tout était parfaitement de sa faute ? Il hésita, longuement. Un appel, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Cela devenait urgent. Il décrocha finalement.

« Je suis un père indigne, Sherlock.

\- John.

\- Quel modèle puis-je être à ses yeux, si je suis constamment au travail où à t'aider dans tes enquêtes ? Je passe très peu de temps avec elle.. dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- John ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi qui l'ait perdue. Elle était sous ma responsabilité. Veux-tu que je vienne ? Dit-il très rapidement.

\- Non, reste où est-ce que t'es. Répondit John de manière sèche.

\- T'es complètement bourré ?

\- T'es complètement défoncé ? »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne su quoi répondre, si bien que d'un commun accord, ils raccrochèrent pestant l'un contre l'autre.

Le médecin ne se rendait pas compte de la tournure des choses. Où peut-être s'en rendait-il trop compte qu'il préférait encore l'ignorer. Non seulement était-il un père indigne, mais un ami des plus misérable qui soit. Il se retrouvait seul dans cet appartement bien vide. Aucun son n'en sortait, ce lieu où rires et joies étaient partagés. Souffrances et peines également. Aujourd'hui ne résonnait que l'absolu silence d'un homme endeuillé. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'entassaient de plus en plus dans le salon, dans la cuisine. Il y en avait même dans la salle de bain, remplaçant gel douche et autres shampoings. Dans la chambre, il persistait un semblant de sobriété qui n'allait pas survivre longtemps.

Le détective dans son squatte, n'avait que très peu d'affaire si ce n'est sa cocaïne qu'il portait toujours sur lui en toute circonstance. Telle était la loi de la rue, la loi de jungle. Son nez étant devenu rouge et irrité, ses lèvres asséchées dévoilaient les premiers symptômes de déshydratation. Bientôt on ne distinguerait plus ses courbes sous sa chemise devenue trop large. Sa grande silhouette se transformait au fil des jours pour finalement devenir fantomatique. Il n'avait jamais atteint un tel point, même lors de l'affaire de Culverton Smith. Pourtant il avait là risquer sa vie, mais quelqu'un était là pour le rattraper, pour le sauver. Cette nuit là, dans ce squatte personne ne viendrait le sauver, car personne ne se souciait de son état pensant qu'étant Sherlock Holmes, il saurait endurer cette épreuve.

La perte d'un être cher est déjà quelque chose de bien difficile à vivre, certains vivent endeuillés pendant quelques mois, d'autres des années, une décennie, d'autres ne s'en remettent jamais. Chacun réagit de la façon qui lui semble la plus facile. Mais qu'en est-il de la disparition d'un enfant ? De la chaire de sa chaire, de la chaire de celui que l'on aime ? Perdre un être cher, c'est se rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir de revoir un jour cette personne. Perdre un enfant, une jeune être humain qui a encore toute une vie à vivre, à apprendre, découvrir et expérimenter, c'est garder un espoir qui nous semble vain. Nombre de personnes sont toujours dans l'attente de retrouver leur enfant. Nombre de personnes ont abandonné l'idée de le revoir un jour. Nombre de personnes continuent les recherches jours après jours parce que vit en eux un espoir inextinguible.

Mais que faire lorsque cet espoir s'est retrouvé bafoué à plusieurs reprises ? Lorsque son cœur fut mis à l'épreuve deux fois par le passé ? Après autant de souffrances et de deuil, peut-on réellement être capable d'endurer la disparition de son enfant sans que cela ne nous atteigne ? Certains deviennent insensibles, d'autres hypersensibles, jusqu'à quel point ?

Malgré tout ce que la presse a bien pu dire sur les habitants du 221B Baker Street, il se trouve que John Watson ainsi que Sherlock Holmes soient réellement humains.

« Disparition de Rosie Watson : Sherlock Holmes camé jusqu'à l'os, John Watson au bord du gouffre !» titrait le Sun avec un photo montage digne d'un adolescent de 13 ans.

« Se pourrait-il que nous perdions le duo le plus célèbre d'Angleterre ? » enchérissait le Daily Mail.

Aucun journaliste ne se posait la vraie question, celle que tout être humain devrait se poser naturellement : si j'étais à leur place, comment est-ce que je réagirais ? Malheureusement l'être humain est devenu bien égoïste et préfère se dire qu'il est heureux puisque ça ne lui arrive pas et ne considère aucunement la douleur que pourrait subir ceux de son espèce, du moment qu'il est à l'abri. Personne ne l'est, ça pourrait très bien vous arriver demain, dans trois mois, dans un an. Personne n'est à l'abri pas même le plus grand cerveau de Londres.

Bien entendu, les exceptions confirment la généralité et certains citoyens voulurent venir en aide à ces deux hommes dans la tourmente. Une bonne partie de Londres s'activa, créant des affiches, des regroupements afin de chercher la petite Rosie. Une ville toute entière fut touchée. Une capitale. La maîtresse de l'école de Rosie demanda aux enfants qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire si jamais il la voyait. Greg constitua une nouvelle équipe destinée à guider les riverains dans leurs recherches. La Reine en personne ne semblait pas indifférente à l'entraide qui se déroulait dans les rues, selon certains dires. Cela suffirait-il ? Qui savait où se trouvait la petite Watson désormais, au bout de deux semaines et demie de recherches intensives…


	5. Colère

Voici le chapitre 3, qui a pris beaucoup de retard, en effet sa première version ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'ai tenté de le modifier, de remanier les mots afin qu'ils collent mieux aux personnages, ça sonnait faux dans ma tête. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard. C'est également un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais il m'a été difficile à rédiger. Malheureusement, le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore écrit.  
J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous. La bibliothèque renversée. Dans la cheminée brûlait un feu dévorant tout ce qui pouvait y être jeté. La cuisine n'était plus qu'un dépotoir où gisait quantité immense de bières et autres alcools bien plus fort les uns que les autres. La salle de bain empestait l'humidité et les reflues d'alcool. La chambre n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis une éternité et il y régnait désormais une odeur nauséabonde.

Au milieu du salon : John. Le crâne en main. Exerçant une pression digne du militaire qu'il était. Un fracas dans un rugissement bestial. Des piétinements lourds tel un troupeau. Un léger filet de sang sur le visage sombre du soldat qui s'était sans doute ouvert l'arcade en escaladant la bibliothèque dans son accès de rage. Quantité de papiers trônaient sur le sol jonché de boue et une fois de plus, de bouteilles. C'est à peine si l'on pouvait entrer dans la pièce. Les deux fauteuils autrefois douillets, étaient maintenant déchiquetés, éventrés par un homme en proie à une colère destructrice. Le couteau en main, tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée se retrouvait mis en pièce. Pris par un relent d'alcool, il s'arrêta pour souffler, observant cette lame si tranchante qu'elle en était attirante. Il la jaugea, la plaçant sur son index, il incisa d'une main tremblante sans grimacer.

« Je t'avais promis de veiller sur Rosie, de prendre soin d'elle. Et j'ai échoué. »

Sa voix ne se brisa pas. Elle était trop calme, trop posée, elle en devenait même terrifiante si bien que Mrs Hudson n'osa plus monter depuis longtemps dans cet appartement. Elle restait chez elle, guettant les moindres faits et gestes. C'est ainsi qu'elle appela Sherlock à l'aide, elle le supplia au téléphone. Il fallait qu'il vienne, il fallait qu'il parle à John, peu importe dans l'état où il se trouvait, John devait entendre raison. Mais la logeuse n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de cette haine. Tout semblait peine perdue. Elle n'avait pas idée de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

Sherlock arriva à la tombée de la nuit, il entra. Mrs Hudson se rua sur lui, une poêle à la main, tentant de l'assommer. Elle n'avait pas reconnu son garçon. Il était livide, marchait à peine, se tenant recroquevillé. Sa chemise portait sur elle des traces de sang, de moisissures. Le visage du détective était creusé au point que ses pommettes avaient viré au rouge tant le froid des nuits d'automne devaient le frigorifier. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses lèvres bleues ne présageaient rien de bon. Martha ne savait pas où regarder tant il était difficile de croire qu'elle se trouvait en face du même homme un mois plus tôt. Sherlock tenta de lui sourire, mais la douleur était bien trop présente pour qu'il puisse la rassurer. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'escalier, sentant d'ors et déjà l'alcool à la neuvième marche. Il vacilla, se rattrapa à la rambarde et continua sa montée. Il ne pu entrer dans le salon, dont la porte était bloquée par un carton rempli de bouteilles pleines.

Il prit de l'élan, peut-être trop, et entra dans un cauchemar éveillé. Il se retrouva face à face avec John. Les mots se perdirent, les gestes s'évaporèrent et aucune pensée ne pu déranger le détective dans son observation de l'enfer. Ce lieu qu'ils avaient construit à deux. Ce lieu qui vit bon nombre de moments passés ensemble. Ce lieu qui donna naissance à leur tout. Ce lieu était devenu l'enfer sur terre. Les bras ballants, la bouche entr'ouverte, Sherlock ne sut trouver les mots.

« T'en penses quoi, Sherlock ? Oh pardon, je voulais dire Shezza. C'est chouette, hein ? Tout est à portée de main.

\- John… tenta le détective.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu as ton mot à dire ? Je t'arrête tout de suite. Pas la peine que tu l'ouvres. Tout ça là, c'est ta faute ! T'es entré dans ma vie sans que je demande rien à personne. Tu m'as abandonné comme un lâche, tu m'as fait croire à ta mort. J'ai fait mon deuil, j'ai rencontré Mary, qui a su me redonner le sourire après des mois et des mois de batailles acharnées pour me faire revenir d'entre les morts. Toi, tu reviens comme une fleur deux ans après, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai été content de te retrouver, vraiment. Et puis tu m'apprends que ma femme est une putain de tueuse à gage, employée par le gouvernement. Nous avons une fille, Rosie, et toi espèce d'incapable de bon à rien, tu la prives de sa mère, tu me prives de ma femme ! Parce que t'es trop con ! Je fais le deuil de ma femme, moins d'un an après ton retour. Quatre ans plus tard, tu me fais quoi ? Après que je t'ai tout pardonné ? Tu perds ma fille ?!

\- John…

\- Ta gueule ! Tu perds ma fille, et je dois rester ici, à attendre patiemment que le grand Sherlock Holmes daigne me la retrouver en restant tout seul ici ! Mon propre compagnon qui m'abandonne dans un moment pareil ! Tu te crois malin et supérieur mais t'es qu'un être humain comme les autres qui ne peut rien faire ! Alors arrête putain ! Ça sert à rien ! Ça fait un mois là !

\- Je te la ramènerais, à n'importe quel prix…

\- T'as vraiment rien compris, pauvre idiot… dit le médecin tout en soupirant.

\- Toi non plus je te signale !

\- Pas la peine de m'expliquer. Dégage de là, fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi me bourrer la gueule !

\- Parce que t'es pas bourré par hasard là ?

\- Parce que t'es pas défoncé par hasard là ? Bah ouais, même bourré j'en reste pas moins médecin. Continue à te défoncer, à te piquer jusque dans le blanc de l'oeil parce que tes bras sont dans un état de merde ! Casse-toi Sherlock ! »

John s'était mis le couteau à la gorge, complètement désorientée, Sherlock avait fait un pas, comme pour l'en empêcher. Tous les deux dans un état physique et psychique alarmant, aucun d'eux ne pouvait sauver l'autre. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du médecin, qui pressa la lame contre sa peau, laissant un filet de sang descendre le long de sa pomme d'Adam avant de venir tâcher sa chemise. Le détective recula, son geste fit reculer le couteau. Il quitta la pièce, le regard sombre, perdu, ailleurs.

Il du se tenir dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre le rez de chaussé. Il avait du mal à se déplacer lorsque le manque se faisait ressentir. L'accoutumance lui faisait perdre les pédales, si bien que Mrs Hudson ne su s'il fallait qu'elle lui parle ou non. Elle l'observa depuis sa cuisine, en larmes. Elle n'avait pas d'autres moyens pour exprimer son désarroi face à ses garçons se détruisant à petit feu. Quelle mère aurait-elle fait ?

Sur le chemin vers son lieu de vie, Sherlock reçu un appel qui l'alarma aussitôt. Wiggins avait enfin une piste tangible, on avait retrouvé une chaussure de la petite, dans Regent's Park. Quand bien même la nuit était tombée, le détective ne pu s'empêcher de s'y rendre à grands pas. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, les ombres se confondaient avec les rares passants, une tête blonde attira son attention une fois entrée dans le parc. Il s'arrêta brusquement, essayant de collecter les informations que ses sens lui procuraient. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il se perdit dans les tréfonds de son Mind Palace, mais une fois revenu à la réalité, Wiggins l'attendait juste devant lui. La chaussure en main, une basket d'un rouge vif. Il se souvenait maintenant de ses vêtements. Il revoyait la scène, ce moment. Il prit la basket avec lui, laissant ce pauvre Wiggins seul.

Il passa la nuit à errer dans les environs, cherchant des indices, quelque chose qu'il aurait raté. Bientôt, le manque serait trop fort pour lui permettre quoique ce soit, au petit matin il se fera un shoot, d'une dose supérieure à 7 %.


	6. Négociation

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews. Je dédie ce chapitre tout spécialement à **Nauss** , j'espère que cette suite ne brisera pas ton petit cœur tout mou d'amour.

Je vous publie ce quatrième chapitre un peu dans la foulée de son écriture, j'ai besoin de l'expédier et d'enchaîner sur le suivant assez rapidement, veuillez donc pardonner mes fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires, de syntaxes parfois douteuses. C'est vraiment une histoire qui a pour but de me soulager.

Sur ce je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en reviews, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Il arrive dans une vie de faire des erreurs que nous regrettons des années après. Des actions impulsives, des mots blessants, un manque de recul qui nous font culpabiliser. Pour certain, c'est le cas, pour d'autres il ne s'agit là que d'un souvenir oublié parmi tant d'autres. Néanmoins les conséquences de ces actes peuvent nous poursuivre bien des années après. Mais que faire lorsque nous pensons avoir tout perdu ? Nous ne sommes plus amène de réfléchir sur ces conséquences. Un mois s'est écoulé désormais depuis la dernière visite de Sherlock à John au 221b Baker Street, leur ancien chez eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne donna des nouvelles. Le tout Londres semblait également les avoir oublié après les gros titres de la presse à scandales. Deux mois, à l'échelle d'une vie, c'est pourtant court et à la fois très long. Quelques habitués de la rue, vinrent déposer des fleurs et des bougies devant ce magasin où la petite Rosie fut portée disparue, comme la fois précédente. A l'heure exacte où Sherlock Holmes sorti en trombe, une centaine de personnes s'étaient rassemblées, de l'autre côté de la rue, tapi dans l'ombre, une grande silhouette observait. Elle était maigre, fatiguée, courbée, le pas lourd tandis qu'elle reprenait la route qui allait la mener vers un destin funeste.

Dans le squatte où avait eu lieu la plus désastreuse descente en enfer, le corps aminci, presque cadavérique du détective fut retrouvé. La police qui avait alors senti un pouls, appela immédiatement les secours, qui arrivèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Greg Lestrade de Scotland Yard ne perdit pas une seule seconde et demanda à ses supérieurs de seconder la brigade des stups. Il voulait savoir, il voulait pouvoir aider, après avoir tant échoué. Sur les lieux, il retrouva des seringues dans un nombre illimité, de la cocaïne, de l'héroïne, un peu d'herbes. Une seringue à moitié vide attira son attention, il la plaça dans un sac, scellé. Il allait devoir l'envoyer au laboratoire pour analyses. Greg craignait l'overdose, il avait peur pour son ami, tombé dans une dépravation sans nom.

Dans un des appartements les plus célèbres de Londres, un médecin marmonnait dans sa barbe non taillée après des jours sans en avoir pris soin. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, cassé, brisé, en vrac, en mille morceaux, si bien que Mme Hudson ne reconnaissait plus rien lors de ces courts passages. Le salon sentait l'alcool, la poussière, un silence intense résonnait dans toute la pièce, si intense qu'il en donnait mal au crâne. Son téléphone sonna, longuement, lorsqu'il remarqua un numéro masqué, il ne décrocha pas. Il s'en foutait éperdument, quand bien même il aurait trouvé à l'autre bout de la ligne, une secrétaire médicale lui indiquant l'état inquiétant de son ancien ami. Malheureusement, il s'en fichait également. Parfois, il lui prenait des crises de folies, il se mettait à hurler, à retourner ce qui était retournable, à asséner des coups de poings aux murs qui auraient de quoi mettre K.O un boxeur. Ses phalanges témoignaient de la régularité de ces coups. Au début, il attendait une cicatrisation, puis la peau se fit de plus en plus fine, de plus en plus fragile, pour finalement ne plus avoir le temps de cicatriser. Les poings en sang, il déambulait dans le salon, bouteille à la main, reprochant à la terre entière la perte de sa fille, l'incapacité de son désormais ancien ami, prétendu meilleur détective du monde.  
John remarqua l'écran allumé de son ordinateur, il s'avança et le saisit. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore brisé dans la pièce. Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu de ce bordel, et ouvrit un nouveau document de traitement de texte. Ses mains tremblaient sur le clavier, il n'avait même pas fait attention au fond d'écran : une photo de lui, Sherlock et Rosie dans l'appartement refait à neuf. Il resta un long moment à contempler cette photo. Ce qu'ils semblaient heureux ainsi. Tout avait disparu désormais, tout n'était que souvenir. C'est dans le silence qui habitait le 221B Baker Street qu'un homme lâche prise, des larmes ruisselants le long de ses joues, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il avait, et tout ce qu'il a perdu. Ce qui pourrait être encore sauvé, et ce qui ne l'est plus. Il posa ses mots à destination de Sherlock dans ce document, ses doigts frappant inlassablement le clavier, un peu maladroit et tremblant par moment. Il était en compagnie de sa bouteille de whisky, mais les allés et retours de celle-ci se faisaient moins réguliers.

Au rez de chaussé, on pouvait entendre des murmures, des pas lourds et presque pressés qui montèrent les escaliers, ces dix sept marches longtemps empruntées par deux hommes. John se redressa, ayant entendu le cliquetis d'un objet que l'on tape à chaque pas. Un parapluie. Il savait que Mycroft venait le voir, il se mit sur la défensive, ne fixant que son ordinateur. Lorsque l'aîné des Holmes pénétra dans la pièce, c'est un visage dur et décomposé qui faisait figure. Le soldat ne le remarqua même pas, il ne daigna pas adresser un seul regard à Mycroft. Pourtant l'heure était grave, peut-être un peu trop si bien qu'il ne su trouver les mots exacts afin de décrire la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son petit frère. Il était impuissant, et il voulait à tout prix l'en sortir. Pour cela, il fallait à nouveau que John lui vienne en aide, mais le voulait-il réellement cette fois ? En serait-il capable ?

« Vous devriez me suivre, Docteur Watson.

\- Vous devriez partir, Mycroft.

\- Sherlock…

\- Encore lui ? Y'a-t-il seulement une personne qui se soucie de mon état ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir, ouvrez un peu les yeux et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire pour une fois ! Sherlock est mourant, Docteur Watson. Il va mourir si vous ne me suivez pas.

\- Il… balbutia John en relevant la tête.

\- Savez-vous ce que Sherlock a fait depuis deux mois ? Savez-vous pourquoi il était si défoncé ? Vous vous enfermez dans votre petit monde, dans votre deuil, alors qu'il a gardé espoir jusqu'à cette nuit. Il a cherché votre fille pendant des jours et des jours sans relâche. Il s'est drogué pour tenir le coup, pour s'éviter de dormir et continuer ses recherches. Il a commis des erreurs dans sa vie, mais retenez bien qu'à aucun moment il n'a eu une quelconque animosité envers vous, envers votre vie. Réfléchissez bien à toutes ses actions, tous ses mots. Jamais je ne l'ai vu porter autant d'amour pour quelqu'un que pour vous et votre fille. Si son absence vous pèse, comme elle le devrait, alors vous allez lever votre cul de cet appartement et me suivre et lui faire entendre raison, car aujourd'hui plus que jamais il a besoin de vous ! »

Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Il fallait que John entende raison. Il le fallait. Il avait raison de surcroît. Dans toutes ses actions, Sherlock n'avait jamais été odieux, méchant. Il manquait peut-être de tact, mais dans le fond, il était quelqu'un de bien, de très bien même. John n'avait pas pensé à cela. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne pensait plus en réalité. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, difficilement. Il emboîta le pas à Mycroft et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital.

Quand bien même John fut habitué à côtoyer le milieu hospitalier, il n'en était pas moins difficile pour lui de se retrouver en ce lieu. Il y était venu de nombreuses fois, sa rencontre avec Sherlock, sa mort, à nouveau pour Sherlock, tout lui rappelait son meilleur ami. Mycroft n'avait pas daigné lui parler, ne lui avait rien dit quant à l'état de son jeune frère. Le médecin s'attendait au pire, se rongeant les ongles. On leur indiqua la chambre, hautement sécurisée dans laquelle le détective se trouvait. L'aîné des Holmes jugea bon de les laisser seul à seul, malgré un Sherlock plongé dans le coma le temps d'évacuer toutes les drogues de son organisme sans qu'il n'en souffre. Lorsque John entra dans la chambre, il découvrit une Molly en larmes ainsi qu'un Greg se voulant rassurant auprès d'elle. Leurs visages laissaient transparaître leurs inquiétudes et leurs tristesses. Ils étaient impuissants face à l'autodestruction de leurs amis, ils avaient mis tout en œuvre afin de retrouver la petite Rosie, à leur échelle sans ménager leur travail respectif. Voir les deux meilleurs amis se déchirer, se détruire tandis que Rosie restait introuvable leur brisait le cœur. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire d'autre, qu'être présent physiquement, ils savaient bien qu'aucun mot ne pourrait ramener la petite fille.

Greg invita Molly à sortir un instant laissant John seul face au corps méconnaissable de Sherlock. Il se mit assis sur le siège à côté de son lit, l'observant attentivement. Il n'avait jamais été très épais, mais de là à pouvoir compter ses côtes, son visage creusé, ses veines saillantes sur ses bras désormais d'une extrême finesse. Les pommettes de son visage plus tranchantes que jamais, ses yeux plus cernés qu'en tant normal. Ce qui choqua le plus John n'était pas tant son état physique qui laissait paraître une alimentation douteuse… C'était le nombre incommensurable de piqûres présentes sur ses bras, entre ses doigts lorsqu'il saisit sa main. Il la serra dans la sienne, ne quittant pas du regard ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait presque plus. John fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable comme lorsqu'on se prend une remontrance en pleine face. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son cœur se serra, son estomac se mit à se tordre, faisant apparaître sur son visage une grimace surmontée par des larmes. Il voulu parler, mais sa voix se brisant, il préféra chuchoter, seuls eux pourraient l'entendre, si tenté que Sherlock le puisse dans ce coma.

Personne ne su ce qui avait été dit, pas même Mycroft qui attendait hors de la chambre. Tout ce dont il était témoin resterait gravé dans son disque dur. Les larmes incessantes du Dr. Watson alors qu'il embrassait la main inanimée de son frère.


	7. Dépression

Je voudrais remercier Nauss, qui me laisse toujours ses reviews, malgré le fait que je ne publie pas régulièrement!

Ce chapitre fut difficile à écrire, comme le chapitre 3 d'ailleurs.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lorsque tout nous semble insurmontable, lorsque tout semble perdu et qu'on se laisse aller dans cette spirale infernale qu'est la dépression. On pense ne jamais pouvoir s'en sortir. On chute, on tombe, on coule dans ces abysses sans fin. Plus rien ne nous donne envie, plus rien ne semble attrayant à nos yeux, on se laisse aller. On s'enferme dans cette boucle par craintes, par peurs. Quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de tout ça, pourrait penser que c'est fait exprès. Que l'on cherche à attirer l'attention. Si cette personne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point l'envie de s'en sortir est présente parfois, elle est persistante et on reprend espoir, mais à la moindre petite réflexion, on trébuche et on chute à nouveau. Si cela se répète trop souvent, alors on fini par abandonner.

La convalescence du détective de Baker Street fut longue et rude. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps afin de reprendre du poil de la bête. Si son accoutumance aux drogues l'avaient totalement transformé, retrouver un équilibre alimentaire lui redonna sa carrure si spécifique. Néanmoins, les jours passèrent sans que Sherlock ne voit la moindre amélioration. Mycroft avait pu lui trouver un centre de désintoxication privé, lui permettant une certaine discrétion. Il avait été vu avec les médecins qu'il n'y résiderait pas, et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui après chaque séance.  
L'atmosphère dans l'appartement était pesante. John ne faisait pas le moindre effort, tandis que Sherlock prenait enfin soin de sa personne. Il méditait de plus en plus souvent, son violon animait mélancoliquement le foyer, il s'était même mis à écrire quelque peu. Il lui arrivait parfois de se rendre dans Regent's Park pour prendre l'air et observer la nature. Tout n'était pas totalement revenu à la normal, il allait lui falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps. Il s'était fait une raison, aussi déchirante soit-elle. Rosie avait disparu, kidnappé et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'abandonnait pas, il ne baissait pas les bras, mais il comprit à cet instant que le plus important était de se remettre sur pieds avant de pouvoir continuer son enquête.

Son médecin avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la nature de sa descente aux enfers des derniers mois. Le détective n'avait jamais été aussi bavard qu'à ses séances d'ailleurs. Il pouvait enfin mettre des mots sur ses maux et laisser exploser sa tristesse. Il ne se sentait pas jugé, il ne se sentait pas seul, il avait quelqu'un pour l'écouter, pour l'épauler et l'aider. Tout s'était fait naturellement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il arriva à une de ses séances, le visage déconfit, impuissant, perdu. Le Dr. Evans s'en était inquiété immédiatement puisque de gros progrès avait été réalisé au bout de six mois déjà.  
« Pouvez-vous me raconter votre journée d'hier, Sherlock ?

\- Figurez-vous Docteur, que quelqu'un a réussi à indiquer à la presse où je me trouvais pour nos sessions. Il se trouve qu'à l'heure actuelle où nous parlons, des dizaines de paparazzi m'attendent devant chez moi. Bien entendu, j'eus pris l'habitude d'être suivi dans la rue, d'être photographié, là n'est pas le problème. Mais dès lors que l'on s'en prend à…  
\- Au Docteur Watson, le coupa-t-il.

\- A lui… Cela m'atteint et j'ignore précisément encore pourquoi.

\- Nous allons entreprendre un nouveau travail ensemble, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Mais nous en étions sur ma dépression et ma dépendance à la drogue, je ne comprends pas pourquoi changer de sujet aussi brusquement ?

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez toujours oublié un détail important de votre vie jusqu'à présent. Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé du Docteur Watson sur nos six mois d'entretiens. Il m'apparaît plutôt évident que vous en parliez aujourd'hui, puisque vous vous rendez enfin compte que votre mal vient sans doute également du sien. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous étiez assez proches ?  
\- Si l'on peut dire, oui.

\- Pourquoi cette hésitation ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais réellement été.. un couple à proprement parlé. Nous échangions des regards, nous vivions tel un couple, mais rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous.

\- En aviez-vous envie ? Vous êtes-vous écoutés ?

\- Docteur Evans, je ne suis pas sûr que cela…

\- Je vais vous dire, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes. Si vous pensez que son deuil fut un frein à sa relation avec vous, souvenez-vous de ces moments passés ensemble suite au décès de sa femme. Pensez à toutes ces journées passées en présence de sa fille, que vous avez visiblement accueilli sans broncher. Pourquoi vous refusez-vous d'être heureux avec cet homme qui partage votre vie depuis près de dix ans ?

\- Je dois très certainement m'en vouloir, hésita-t-il.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas facile à supporter. J'ai un esprit supérieur à la moyenne, dirais-je pour rester poli. Je ne pense pas comme la plupart des gens. On m'a souvent considéré comme un monstre, à juste titre sans doute. Mon amitié avec John relevait d'un simple geste…

\- Un geste de bonté ? Mike Stamford m'a raconté votre rencontre. Vous souvenez-vous de votre première approche avec le Dr. Watson ?

\- Il m'a tendu son téléphone pour me permettre d'envoyer un message, je n'aime pas les appels.

\- Quelle a été votre réponse ?

\- Je lui ai offert un chez-lui… Dit-il un sourire triste aux coins des lèvres.  
\- Vous n'êtes donc pas un monstre. Dans votre vie, vous avez sans doute fait des choix difficiles, pouvant blesser votre ami, mais je pari ma carrière sur ceci : vous ne l'avez jamais fait dans le but de blesser qui que ce soit, me trompe-je ?

\- Comment pourrais-je… sa voix se brisa, vouloir blesser John…

\- Monsieur Holmes, personne ne devrait vous en vouloir, personne y compris vous. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous avez du disparaître pendant deux ans. Ce n'est pas votre faute si la femme du Dr. Watson s'est sacrifiée pour vous, ce n'est pas votre faute si Rosie a disparu.

\- Dîtes-lui cela alors…

\- La première personne à qui vous en voulez, c'est vous. Cessez de culpabiliser et laissez-lui du temps. Du temps, c'est tout ce qui pourra apaiser vos blessures respectives. Il viendra un jour où le Dr. Watson reviendra vers vous. Soyez-en sûr. »

Sherlock avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de son médecin, puisqu'il lui parlait avec sincérité. Il ne le prenait pas pour un fou, bien au contraire. Il écoutait chacun de ses monologues, chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Mycroft avait trouvé le bon pour le faire sortir de sa spirale infernale. Petit à petit, Sherlock retrouvait le sourire, goût aux simples petites choses de la vie. Il était content de terminer un morceau de violon, content de pouvoir marcher un peu.

Malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se serrer en voyant l'état de John. Il n'allait pas mieux. Il n'allait pas bien. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le détective rentra ce soir là, après sa séance qui lui avait quelque peu ouvert les yeux. Sans doute allait-il pouvoir avancer un peu plus. Son pas était plus léger que d'habitude. Sa démarche plus assurée. Sa cadence néanmoins plus soutenue. Il retrouvait son allure d'antan, et cela lui procurait un bien fou ! Mais sa douce humeur allait virer au cauchemar lorsque arrivé dans le salon de leur appartement, il entendit l'eau de la baignoire couler inlassablement. L'eau semblait ruisseler sur le carrelage. Une odeur de vapeur chaude embaumait tout le couloir, jusqu'à sa position.

« JOHN ! »

Ni une ni deux, le détective était déjà sur la pas de la porte de la salle de bain, ses chaussures baignant dans l'eau bouillante. Sa main trembla à l'ouverture de la porte, qui laissa passer un rasoir flottant sur l'eau ruisselante. Son coeur s'emballa, ses membres s'engourdirent, son cerveau vrilla. L'eau n'était plus transparente, elle avait pris une teinte rose, presque rouge, elle débordait continuellement, recouvrant son corps blanc, seul son teint livide était hors de cette eau.

Sherlock sorti son corps de la baignoire, le porta dans ses bras, l'amenant à sa chambre.

 _Bordel John !_

Il vérifia ses poignets, couverts de plaies plus profondes les unes que les autres.

 _Ce que tu peux être con !_

Il déchira sa chemise en bandelettes, les serrant autour de ses poignets le plus fortement possible.

 _Ne me lâche pas !_

Il vérifia son pouls, extrêmement faible, sa respiration faible également.

 _John ! John ! John !_

Il lui donna de légères claques sur le visage.

 _Reviens, aller, reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seul…_

Il appela enfin les secours, continuant de veiller sur lui. Son coeur battait la chamade, son front perlait de sueur.

« Ils vont arriver, ne t'en fais pas, on va prendre soin de toi, ils vont arriver. Ne me lâche pas John, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant, jamais… »

Sa voix se brisait, ses nerfs lâchaient et des larmes apparurent sur son visage, qui vinrent s'échouer sur le visage marqué de John. Il était penché sur lui dans l'espoir qu'il soit le premier qu'il puisse voir à son retour.

« John, je t'aime, je t'en prie.. reviens-moi… »

Tandis que les secours arrivaient, Sherlock remarqua le visage de celui qu'il aimait depuis toutes ces années, s'adoucir, reprendre quelques couleurs même. Il s'apaisa, et son rictus si caractéristique au niveau du nez suffit au détective pour tendre l'oreille.

« Moi aussi... »


	8. Acceptation

Bien le bonjour à toutes et tous! Voici le **chapitre 6** de The Full Home! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, une soirée à peine à le rédiger. Cela fait un an et un jour aujourd'hui j'ai commencé son écriture et je dois dire qu'il me tarde désormais de le terminer!

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde, tous ceux qui review, qui me laisse un petit mot. Je remercie aussi **Elizabeth M. Holmes** pour son soutien inébranlable et ses conseils avisés! Thanks a lot dear!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Le retour à Baker Street fut quelque peu mouvementé par l'impatience de Sherlock. La paperasse hospitalière n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Si bien qu'il demanda de l'aide à Molly qui accepta le plus naturellement du monde. La jeune médecin légiste savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sang froid maintenant. Depuis des mois elle lui rappelait que s'ils avaient besoin, elle serait là. Bientôt ils pourraient quitter ce lieu angoissant et aseptisé qui leur faisait désormais froid dans le dos.

Le trajet fut silencieux tandis que dehors le cœur même de l'Angleterre battait à tout rompre. Sherlock et John n'échangèrent aucun regard, aucun mot. Seul les frottements incessants du médecin trifouillant ses bandages animait l'habitacle. Le détective observait néanmoins du coin de l'œil les manigances de son homme, il voulait éviter une quelconque ré-ouverture de ses plaies. Les sursauts du taxi ne tardèrent pas à arracher à John un gémissement plaintif.

« Si tu arrêtais d'y toucher, tu ne te ferais pas mal.

\- Ils sont mal fait, les nouveaux internes de nos jours…

\- Patiente jusqu'à notre retour chez nous. Tu y as toujours ta trousse, nous avons de quoi refaire tes pansements dans le sac. Je m'en chargerais si tu le souhaites.

\- Ce serait bien une première… sourit John.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui faisait tes pansements.

\- Il faut bien une première fois à tout ! Sourit Sherlock en retour. »

Mais c'est tout ce que le limier parvint à obtenir de la bouche du médecin. John n'était sans doute pas encore prêt. Pour lot de consolation, Sherlock avait eut droit à quelques mots, sans violence, sans arrière goût amer et cela lui suffisait d'ors et déjà grandement. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos entre eux. Les mots les avaient fortement blessé. Toute cette haine, cette peine, ces mal être incessants. Rosie n'était peut-être plus ou était-elle enfin avec un papa et une maman. Tel était l'espoir qu'il leur restait. Sherlock l'avait cherché dans le tout Londres et même son immense réseau n'y avait rien fait. Greg n'avait pas reçu le moindre appel. Molly n'avait fait état d'aucun corps d'enfant à la morgue. Mycroft avait mis ses meilleurs agents sur l'affaire. Personne n'avait vu Rosie, comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

La descente aux enfers de Sherlock et John les avait profondément brisé. Rien n'avait pu laisser entrevoir un tel déchaînement de déchirements plus sulfureux les uns que les autres. Tous deux éprouvés par leur sombre passé, ce dernier évènements tragique eut raison de leurs nerfs. Aussi forts fussent-ils, la disparition de Rosie avait ébranlé leurs fébriles bases. John avait pensé à une mise en scène de Mycroft, ce à quoi Sherlock lui avait répondu que malgré le machiavélisme de son frère, il tenait trop à eux pour ainsi les faire souffrir.

Les dix-sept marches menant à leur appartement semblaient interminable. Une douce odeur parfumée embaumait l'entrée, ce qui alerta Sherlock immédiatement. Il retrouvait peu à peu le sens de l'observation, lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il fut surpris de le découvrir totalement rangé. Même John n'en revenait pas. Plus de paperasse jonchant le sol. Plus de bouteilles vides dispersées à droite à gauche. Plus de poussière, l'odeur de renfermée avait disparu.

« Je me suis permise de tout remettre en ordre pour votre retour. Molly m'a tenu au courant. Dit une voix familière derrière eux. »

Il s'agissait bien entendu de Mrs. Hudson. Sa petite silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte semblait affaiblie, fatiguée mais sur son visage on pouvait y déceler un sourire de plénitude. Ses garçons étaient de retour. John rabaissa sa chemise sur ses avant-bras, tandis que Sherlock vint serrer leur logeuse dans ses bras. Heureux lui aussi d'être de retour. Elle s'en retourna dans son appartement, comme elle était venue.

Dans la soirée, les deux hommes s'échangeaient des regards silencieux, timides et presque remplis de remords. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Il était dans l'habitude de Sherlock de rester des heures sans dire mot. Il en était tout autrement pour John, mais ce soir là les mots lui auraient semblé si vides. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un malaise s'installait définitivement entre eux. L'un et l'autre ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire comme deux étrangers se fixant l'un en face de l'autre dans le Tube.

Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les tremblements de John. Le manque d'alcool se faisait ressentir et son silence lui pesait sur la conscience. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose à faire qui puisse alors lui occuper les mains. Il songea alors à une idée tout à fait inédite et qu'il savait surprendrait John. Il se leva du sofa et se rendit immédiatement à la salle de bain. Le soldat s'était alors retourner vivement comme surpris par son geste. Il ne devinait pas alors que quelques minutes plus tard, son quotidien se retrouverait apaisé.

En effet, vingt minutes plus tard, vingt interminables minutes, le détective ré-apparu dans le salon, portant dans ses bras le peignoir de John ainsi qu'une serviette.

« Je pense qu'un bain te ferait le plus grand bien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je… Tu as sans doute raison, mais… dit-il à demie-voix.

\- Tu ne vas pas refuser une telle offre tout de même ? Si je me rappelle bien, tu en raffoles toujours après une longue journée de travail, lui répondit-il d'un sourire rassurant.

\- D'accord… Sherlock ? l'appela-t-il tandis qu'il tournait déjà les talons. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

Le brun ne laissa rien paraître de sa joie, et il l'attendit dans le couloir. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque John lui fit cette demande. Avait-il oublié toutes ces atrocités dont il avait été capable. Reprenaient-ils le cours de leurs vies ? Tant de questions qu'il mit en suspens dans son Mind Palace. Il avait besoin de prendre du temps en compagnie de son homme. Cela leur ferait le plus grand des biens.

John entra dans le bain comme on peut se glisser dans des draps propres. Il régnait une douce odeur de sel de bain dans la pièce. Sherlock avait pris soin d'allumer quelques bougies se mêlant parfaitement au parfum frais de l'air. La vapeur d'eau chaude faisait son chemin vers la chambre dont la porte était ouverte afin de leur éviter l'étouffement. La faible lumière du lavabo éclairait le visage encore pâle de John. Sherlock, lui, prit place sur le carrelage froid à côté de la baignoire.

« Tu vas rester là ? Demanda John.

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir.

\- Toujours aussi bête à ce que je vois.

-J'aurais du comprendre autre chose ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à nouveau dans ce silence qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Le silence de l'inavoué et inavouable. Mais le blondinet qui désormais arborait un cheveux poivre et sel ne pu retenir sa main venant se plonger dans les bouclettes humides de Sherlock. Ce dernier ne sembla aucunement dérangé et se délecta de ce contact. Le premier depuis des mois d'acharnements mutuels. Subitement la main de John se crispa, tirant sur ses cheveux. Il commença à s'agiter dans l'eau. Ni une ni deux, Sherlock se retourna et découvrit un regard terrifié le fixant. Prenant soin de ne pas trop le chamboulé, il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« John… John, regarde-moi. Je suis là, ça va aller.

\- Elle… Elle est vraiment partie, hein ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Oui, John.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai toi... »

Le soldat subissait une crise d'angoisse dû à son manque mais aussi à la réalisation dont son esprit était en proie. Son souffle se faisait court, les battements de son coeur lui paraissaient trop rapides. Tout tournait autour de lui et Sherlock redoutait alors un malaise. Se tenant fermement sur ses jambes, passant ses bras autour de John, il le hissa hors de l'eau.

« Bon sang, John, tu as hérité des kilos que j'ai perdu ! »

Pour seule réponse, il n'obtint que des sanglots. John s'écroulait dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait après la mort de Mary. Son visage s'était enfoui dans le torse de Sherlock qui continuait de le soutenir. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour du corps tremblant de John, le secouant lui aussi. Il le porta alors dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains plaquées sous ses cuisses, sa tête reposant sur son épaule tandis que les sanglots cessaient peu à peu. Délicatement, il vint le déposer sur leur lit, veillant à le border correctement. Il posa ses lèvres machinalement sur les siennes.

A ce contact, les mains de John vinrent agripper la chemise de Sherlock. Ils échangèrent un regard dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il n'en fallu pas plus au détective pour se dévêtir et venir se loger contre le soldat sous les draps propres. Aussitôt était-il installé, les bras de John vinrent le capturer. Alors Sherlock le prit à son tour dans ses bras, caressant le plus tendrement du monde son dos, le rassurant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. John relâcha un peu son étreinte, se laissant bercer par la respiration calme de son homme. Sa main vint se plonger dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Le massage crânien qu'il lui procura, apaisa sa douleur. Tout à son habitude, la main du médecin se posa sur sa hanche. Un baiser déposé sur la chevelure poivre et sel. Puis un deuxième sur le front. S'en suit un troisième sur les lèvres. Front contre front, souffle contre souffle.

« Ça va aller, John, murmura-t-il. »

Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à retrouver le chemin maintes fois emprunté auparavant. Son bras coincé sous sa tête, le limier attrapa le cou de son homme, pressant son baiser, tandis que ce dernier s'agrippait à sa hanche. Leurs souffles alors longs et profonds devinrent courts et futiles. Leurs langues se déliaient, et laissaient parler leurs coeurs. Sherlock se rapprocha, laissant leurs sexes se frôler. Des caresses naquirent des empoignements de chaires. Des frôlements naquirent des frottements, et là aussi des empoignements. Des lèvres qui ne se quittèrent pas, deux mains s'enquièrent du plaisir et du bonheur d'être à nouveau deux. Savourant chaque seconde de ces retrouvailles.  
Sherlock passa au-dessus, plongeant son regard dans celui de John, qui cherchait alors son souffle, un regard témoignant de son propre plaisir. Corps contre corps, lèvres contre peaux, soignant leurs maux. Aucun mot ne pu être dit. Mais les grognements que procurait John suites aux caresses incessantes de Sherlock sur sa verge en érection animaient la pièce. Le détective n'était pas totalement sûr de ses gestes alors qu'il entamait sa descente vers son membre dressé. Tous deux échangèrent un regard brillant de passion et d'amour. John acquiesça avant de basculer sa tête en arrière dans un long soupire. Amorçant doucement sa descente, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille, Sherlock glissa par la droite, sa jambe se dérobant sous son poids qui vint s'écraser contre le corps dur de John. Un éclat de rire rempli la chambre silencieuse du 221B Baker Street. Leurs regards rieurs ne s'étaient plus croisés depuis une éternité qui pris fin ce soir là. Le rire de Sherlock se mourra dans sa gorge pour se réincarner en un sourire des plus gourmands qui soit. Son regard avide et bestial se propagea à celui de son désir. Les mains du brun se cramponnaient aux hanches du soldat lorsque sa bouche dévora sa fierté. Il n'était plus question de soupires, et les gémissements résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Frissons après frissons. Coup de reins après coup de reins. Bandant, baisable. Prenant son pied. Coup de langue après coup de langue. Les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre. L'oeil rieur de John devint animal, près à sauter sur sa proie alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre. De tendres insultes furent susurrées quand les gestes de son homme furent plus brusques, plus profonds. Grognement après grognement. Gémissement après gémissement. Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus aimant. Cambré. Profond. Exalté. Affamés.  
« Sherlock… murmura John. »

Les regards brûlant, les veines saillantes, leurs corps en sueurs. Un phénix en pleine résurrection. A l'unisson. Un grognement suave et rauque tambourina dans leurs poitrines. La bouche habile de l'un fit éjaculer John. La voix se brisant sous l'assaut de ses coups de langue rendit sa liberté à Sherlock. Les respirations se faisaient brèves, saccadées. Les corps se soulevaient avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le manque d'entraînement leur causait déjà de légères courbatures.

Alors blottis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le sommeil qui les avait fuit pendant tant de mois, vint les bercer. Ce soir là, ils s'étaient guéris de leurs vieilles blessures. Il faut croire que cela valait bien une blessure, plusieurs blessures même.


	9. Reconstruction

Merci pour vos retours! La suite ne se fait pas beaucoup attendre! Je l'ai enfin terminé après plus d'un an d'écriture! Un véritable soulagement! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, je publierais plus tard l'épilogue!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Le réveil de John avait sonné quelque peu en avance afin de profiter du temps qu'il s'offrait dans les bras de Sherlock. En effet, ce dernier rechignait à le laisser quitter le lit pour aller travailler. Ce matin-là ne faisait aucune exception. Le visage enfoui contre son torse, le détective bredouillait quelques mots inaudibles même pour la plus fine des ouïes. John savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse, mais il était fort obligé de se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Médecin au sein d'une clinique regroupant plusieurs confrères, il se devait d'être présent chaque jour. La main de son homme se glissa plus bas sous le drap qui les recouvrait, John ne pu retenir ses soupires. Il savait y faire avec lui, bien souvent cela se finissait toujours ainsi. La tête blonde plongeait toujours sous le tissu pour savourer ce premier petit déjeuner avant d'aller enfin se débarbouiller la porte ouverte pour affronter une longue journée de travail et d'ennuis parfois. Il pouvait leur arriver que la douche soit plus longue que d'ordinaire, mais le lit restait plus moelleux que la baignoire.

Lorsque le détective daignait enfin émerger de son sommeil et de son réveil tout en délectation, il redécouvrait les lèvres de son homme, l'embrassant avant de partir. Le départ de John signait toujours le levé de Sherlock, qui le suivait jusqu'à la porte pour un dernier baiser, sans oublier de prendre son mug de café noir sans sucre en passant. Le médecin préparait toujours son café pour qu'il puisse se réveiller à son rythme sans être dérangé le moins du monde. Enfilant son sac sur les épaules, il enjamba la selle du vélo et se mit en route, sous le regard accusateur de Sherlock qui le guettait depuis la fenêtre du salon.

Il en était ainsi tous les jours. C'était devenu leur quotidien. Un quotidien qu'ils s'étaient imposés naturellement pour parer à leurs moments de détresse. Ils pouvaient encore leur arriver de sombrer, mais tous les deux parvenaient à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Lors de leur séance chez le psy, il avait été question de l'éventuelle mort de Rosie. C'était sans doute le point qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé, gardant cet espoir qu'un jour elle leur reviendrait. Sherlock gardait en lui cet espoir inextinguible, ce qui le rendait plus vulnérable. Quant à John, il s'était fait une raison. Après toutes ces années de souffrances qu'ils avaient vécu, le soldat prit le dessus sur l'être humain et pu se remettre sur pieds plus rapidement que son compagnon. Le détective restait encore fébrile sur le sujet et avait même refusé les rares enquêtes qu'on lui avait proposé. Il y eut un soir, où la prise de conscience de Sherlock changea drastiquement leurs habitudes, les menant à une vie de couple plus stables, plus passionnée que les mois précédents.

« Si elle est morte, pourquoi t'arrêter de vivre, Sherlock ?

\- Elle n'est pas morte, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille de ta fille ?!

\- J'espère me tromper. Chaque jour j'imagine sa frimousse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je vis chaque jour avec cet espoir moi aussi, mais je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Cela fait quatre ans, Sherlock. Quand te décideras-tu à vivre ?

\- Quand on la retrouvera, dit-il froidement.

\- Je sais qu'elle comptait énormément pour toi, elle est la chair de ma chair, mon sang. Mais je refuse de perdre l'amour de ma vie aussi. S'il te plaît, Sherlock, pour moi… Veux-tu bien vivre, pour moi, avec moi ? »

Tels avaient été les mots de John, donnant un électrochoc à Sherlock. Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer ainsi. Il devait se faire une raison, et avait commencé alors à reprendre des enquêtes. Simple, pouvant être résolues depuis l'appartement, puis en se rendant sur les lieux des crimes dont Scotland Yard pouvait lui parler. Notamment Greg qui passait régulièrement leur dire bonjour, boire un verre et essayer de stimuler le grand esprit du détective.

Tous les midis, John appelait Sherlock pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Connaître les avancements d'une nouvelle affaire qui l'occupait grandement. Parfois, le brun ne parlait pas et laissait les plaintes de son homme sortir avec toutes sortes de grossièretés. Le temps du repas était passé pour John dans son bureau, impeccablement rangé, devant une photo d'eux deux couchés et endormis sur le sofa. Mrs. Hudson les avait pris en flagrant délit un après-midi alors qu'elle venait servir le thé. Sherlock était allongé sur le dos, John sur lui, la tête dans son cou, prisonnier de ses bras rassurant. Martha avait décidé de faire développer la photo et de leur offrir comme cadeau de Noël. Depuis ce jour, elle trône fièrement sur le bureau du médecin à la clinique. Quant à Sherlock, ses midis sont occupés à écouter et dévorer les savoureux repas que leur logeuse lui prépare. Il lui devait bien ça. Leurs états l'avait profondément heurté, elle s'en était rendue malade. Sa tension avait fortement augmenté, John lui avait alors prescrit des médicaments afin de l'apaiser. Le détective aimait malgré tout passer du temps avec elle. A défaut de rendre visite à ses propres parents, dont il attendait un jugement terrible vis-à-vis de leurs conditions et de la perte de la petite Rosie qu'ils affectionnaient. Il en était ainsi, le temps guérissant les blessures certaines craintes ne les quitteraient jamais réellement.

Les soirs venus, John pouvait être totalement lessivé de sa journée. Mais ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble. Leurs sourires timides des premiers temps, avaient laissé place à des rires, à des éclats de rires même. Tandis que Sherlock prend soin de lui servir un verre de Whiskey, il prit le temps de lui annoncé le déroulement d'une enquête. Une famille toute entière avait disparu. Greg était passé lui en parler dans l'après-midi. Après avoir fait appel à son réseau, Sherlock pensait les avoir retrouvé. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il sorte et aille voir de lui-même. Scotland Yard ne pouvant pas se déplacer manque d'effectif et de preuves. Tout en dégustant son verre, John observait son homme s'agiter, faisant les cent pas dans leur salon.  
 _Ce que tu peux être beau, bordel…_

Les explications à rallonge du détective ne semblait pas perturber l'observation de John. Très attentif à chaque détail, chaque pas qu'il faisait, le rendait tout à fait excité.

 _Dis-le._

Alors Sherlock se tourna enfin vers lui, gardant le contact visuel avec lui.

« Pourrais-tu m'accompagner ou te sens-tu trop fatigué ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus au soldat pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Attrapant tous deux leurs manteaux, il était temps de retrouver le cœur battant de la Capitale anglaise, délaissée depuis des années. Certains allaient se coucher, eux allaient vivre une énième course poursuite contre le temps. Ils croisèrent Mrs. Hudson qui allait leur servir le dîner comme à son habitude, mais elle rebroussa chemin.

« Soyez prudent les garçons ! Leur cria-t-elle. »

Ils retrouvaient toute l'adrénaline de leur vie d'antan. Leurs pas résonnaient à l'unisson sur le bitume londonien tel les sabots des cheveux tirant les fiacres à une autre époque. Leur respiration s'emballait, leur sang affluait dans leurs veines saillantes. Leurs esprits clairs et à l'affût, leurs jambes courant à travers le dédale de rues, toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres tandis que les derniers touristes rentraient alors dans leur chez-eux d'un séjour trop court.  
Bien décidés à reprendre le court de leur vie, leurs ombres se cachèrent contre les murs de briques dans l'attente d'un moindre mouvement suspect. L'habitation ciblée par Sherlock et les Irréguliers de Baker Street ne payait pas de mine, mais n'attirait pas l'attention non plus. Un repère tout à fait respectable pour quiconque souhaitait y perpétrer un crime. Le détective s'éclipsa, laissant son homme à l'avant, surveillant les allées et venues sur la propriété. Le téléphone du médecin se mit à vibrer, quand il reçut divers messages de son homme l'informant de la situation. Un homme armé tenait en joue le père de famille, Dan Peters.  
 _Une arme. Bon sang Sherlock ne fait rien… Ne bouge pas._

Mais l'adrénaline du détective étant trop forte, pensant gagner à coup sûr avec un effet de surprise, il pénétra dans l'habitation. Surprenant le malfrat qui pointait son arme vers ce dernier. John qui entendit alors le fracas par lequel Sherlock entra, se rendit sur les lieux. Passant par le côté opposé, il eut une vision de la scène au travers d'une fenêtre, celle de la cuisine. Sortant à son tour son arme, et son téléphone afin de joindre Sherlock, celui-ci ne répondit à aucun de ses appels. Bouillonnant, lorsque l'homme s'apprêta à tirer, il tira également. Réveillant le quartier entier de par la détonation et les ravages qu'il fit une fois aux côtés de son inconscient de compagnon.

« Bordel Sherlock, à quoi tu pensais ?!

\- J'ai ses aveux ! Il a kidnappé Mr. Peters pour l'obliger à…

\- Je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous royalement ! Ta vie ne vaut rien alors ?! T'es vraiment qu'un con ! »

L'idée de perdre celui qui comptait plus que tout au monde à ses yeux, le fit entrer dans une rage sans précédent. De retour à Baker Street, il n'échangea aucun mot avec lui. John dévora son repas sans même le regarder. Sherlock quant à lui ne pu avaler grand-chose. Il avait agit bêtement et s'en voulait. Sa culpabilité le rongea au point que de son silence, on pu percevoir une étrange mélodie s'élever sous les toits de l'immeuble. Sa musique était différente, plus sombre, plus mélancolique qu'à son habitude. John qui s'était rendu dans la chambre pour obtenir un peu de sommeil, ne pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre alors dans le salon.

« Écoute, je suis fatigué…

\- Je suis un idiot, John. Je n'aurais pas du foncer tête baissée. Je m'excuse. »

A cet instant, le soldat ne pu retenir un léger sourire. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock, qui se détendit immédiatement.

« Oui, tu as raison, tu es un parfait idiot. Mais tu es mon parfait idiot. »

Sur la cheminée trônait une seule photo, un seul souvenir qu'ils garderaient de la petite Rosie. Elle était alors dans leur bras, tous trois se reposant après une longue journée. Leurs visages apaisés, et rassurants offriraient à n'importe qui un sourire des plus émerveillés qui soit. Ce soir là, ils retirèrent leur portrait de famille. Devant les légères lumières qui tamisaient la pièce, ils effectuèrent un bal d'amour et de passion dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Personne pour les déranger, personne pour leur interdire leur amour. Entre deux respirations rauques, trois mots furent prononcés.

« Je t'aime. »


	10. Épilogue

C'est avec une émotion toute particulière que je vous laisse avec l'épilogue de The Full Home. Une écriture longue de plus d'un an... beaucoup de longues pauses, ça n'était pas facile. Non seulement parce que je l'écrivais dans des conditions où je n'étais pas forcément bien, mais aussi parce que c'est une réelle autobiographie sur ce que j'ai pu traverser. J'espère de tout cœur que la lecture vous aura plu et que cet épilogue remplisse vos petits cœurs d'amour et de soulagement.  
Prenez soin de vous!

 **ENJOY**

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner allait sonner, et les locataires du 221B Baker Street venaient à peine de se lever. Mrs. Hudson leur indétrônable logeuse s'apprêtait à leur monter de quoi se restaurer en cette belle journée de printemps. Malheureusement elle fut dérangée par la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle s'y rendit immédiatement. Une charmante jeune femme se présenta à elle comme étant Elena Fisher. Elle allait être une nouvelle enquête pour le détective et son bloggeur. Martha l'invita à la suivre dans l'appartement des deux hommes. Elle leur servit le thé et les biscuits qu'elle avait préparé le matin même. Sans demander son reste, elle repartie aussitôt dans sa cuisine, les laissant travailler.

Sherlock ne dit pas un mot. Telle était désormais son habitude. John s'occupait de poser les questions, et il s'occupait d'analyser les réponses. Ils étaient si rodées par les mécanismes qu'ils n'avaient même pas prêté attention à leurs accoutrements. Effectivement, tout deux sortaient à peine de leur chambre et avait revêtit leurs peignoirs respectifs. C'est dans le plus simple pareil à un détail prêt qu'ils commencèrent leur investigation.  
« Et vous dîtes que cela fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas rentré ? Demanda John.  
\- C'est exacte, Dr. Watson. Je m'inquiète, je me pose beaucoup de questions à son sujet, répondit la jeune Elena Fisher.  
\- Il est normal que vous vous posiez des questions au bout de six mois de mariage avec cet homme. Quand vous êtes-vous rendue compte de son alcoolisme ?  
\- Comment…  
\- Il y a dix sept jours, si je ne me trompe pas. Les tâches d'alcool sur votre chemisier ne trompent pas. Celles de café non plus, ainsi que vos cernes. J'ose espérer que sous vos habits bien trop serrés, aucun bleu ne peut être observé.  
\- Mon mari n'est pas violent ! Comment osez-vous ?!  
\- Mme. Fisher, permettez-moi de vous poser cette question : il y a-t-il un élément déclencheur à son récent abus d'alcool ? Peut-être traîne-t-il dans les bars…  
\- Excellente déduction John ! Se réjouit Sherlock, tout sourire. Votre mari a visiblement perdu son travail, quant à vos vêtements trop petits pour vous, j'en conclu que vous devez avoir un quelconque crédit à payer, sans doute une maison à la campagne à en juger par la boue qui se trouve sur vos bottines datant de la saison dernière. Rongé par la honte, Mr. Fisher s'est enfermé dans l'alcool, ne retrouvant pas de travail. Un peu de recherche de votre côté quant aux différents bars pouvant se trouver dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres autour de votre maison devrait suffire à le retrouver.  
\- Mr. Holmes… »

Alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à renvoyer leur charmante cliente, on toqua à la porte. Laissant le détective conclure son enquête, John se rendit à l'entrée afin de voir qui pouvait bien les déranger à un tel moment, et éventuellement avoir un mot avec Mrs. Hudson qui avait reçu pour ordre de ne laisser monter personne lorsqu'ils étaient sur une affaire.  
John ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et assuré. Son regard alors à hauteur, se baissa légèrement pour découvrir une petite tête blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, il tomba à genoux devant l'enfant qui se tenait face à lui. Le regard vide, larmoyant. Il n'entendit pas son compagnon le rejoindre à grandes enjambées. Ce dernier n'en cru pas ses yeux, sa ride du lion apparût presque instantanément en entendant dans l'appartement du dessous des voix familières.

« Bonjour Papa, tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda finalement Rosie. »

Le sang de Sherlock ne fit qu'un tour, venait-il réellement d'entendre cet accent ? Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour se retrouver chez Mrs. Hudson qui accueillait avec une joie toute particulière les parents du jeune détective.

 _Ils ne nous ont pas fait ça quand même ? Ils n'auraient pas osé nous l'enlever ? Peu importe la raison ! Mes propres parents ! Ils n'auraient pas pu ! Pourquoi ? Comment ?Ai-je été à ce point aveugle ?!  
_ La voix calme, posée, grave, le regard profond, d'un noir encore inédit fixa les parents de Sherlock.  
« Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous osé ?

\- Sherlock, mon chéri, tu ne comprends pas…  
\- Et que devrais-je comprendre, très chère mère ?

\- Sherlock ne prend pas cet air odieux avec ta maman s'il te plaît !

\- Vous nous avez retiré ce qui comptait le plus au monde pendant cinq ans ! Cinq ans de psy, cinq ans d'alcoolisme ! Explosa-t-il. Cinq ans de destruction, termina-t-il.

\- Cinq ans pour vous reconstruire, pour retrouver un équilibre digne d'un foyer, digne d'une famille, tonna la voix de Mycroft qui venait d'entrer dans son dos. Bonjour, Sherlock.

\- Espèce de fumier.. Comment as-tu pu ?! Cria-t-il pendant que la jointure de ses poings voyait blanc.

\- Voyons petit frère, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais vous laisser vous détruire sous les yeux de Rosie ? Quel oncle aurais-je fait ! »

Mais le sourire qu'arborait Mycroft se crispa en une douloureuse grimace après que son jeune frère lui ait asséné un coup de poing mémorable en plein visage. Si fort que Sherlock du secouer cette dernière afin de retrouver ses sensations. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, puis laissèrent couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tant d'années désormais. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait sans doute pas comprendre. Son corps entier tremblait d'une rage incontrôlable. Pourtant à l'étage, son homme et futur époux serrait dans ses bras la prunelle de ses yeux. John n'en avait que faire des pourquoi et des comment, il savourait simplement l'étreinte de sa fille. Son visage se couvrait de larmes incessantes, glissantes sur son sourire radieux, telle l'eau ruisselante sur la roche érodée. Le sentiment indescriptible qui l'habitait le fit reculer l'espace d'un instant afin d'observer le visage angélique de sa fille. Son sourire si imposant semblait rendre mal à l'aise la petite Rosie.  
« Je suis désolée tu sais Papa…

\- Ne le soit pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est rien mon ange, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Dis-moi plutôt, qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ? C'est toujours le rouge ?

\- Comment…

\- Un papa n'oublie jamais la couleur préférée de sa fille. Sourit-il à nouveau.

\- Oui, mais Papy et Mamie ne veulent pas trop que j'en porte, ils disent que ça me donne un air méchante, baissa-t-elle la tête.

\- Petite diablesse que tu dois être devenue… Regarde-moi ça, comme tu es devenue grande ! Dit Sherlock dans le dos de Rosie. Et vous, allez retrouver votre poivrot de mari qui doit être en train de faire la tournée des bars ! Fustigea-t-il la jeune Elena Fisher plantée au milieu du salon. »

John s'était relevé en voyant débarquer Sherlock dans l'escalier et laissa passer la jeune mariée, totalement perdue dans ce dédale d'émotions qui se jouaient dans l'immeuble. La chevelure rousse de leur cliente laissa apparaître un Sherlock au regard froid et dur. Mais le médecin savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il jeta un œil à son compagnon, tentant de l'apaiser.  
« Combien de centimètres penses-tu qu'elle a pris, Honey ?

\- Je dirais quarante centimètres et vingt deux kilos. Ce qui fait que tu mesures un mètre quarante cinq pour trente huit kilos.  
\- C'est exacte ! Répondit toute enjouée la petite fille. Tu sais P'pa, j'ai bien pris soin des abeilles avec Papy et Mamie dans le jardin ! On a fait pousser plein de fleurs pour qu'elles puissent manger…

\- Oh Rosie… murmura Sherlock. »  
Il s'abaissa afin de la prendre dans ses bras et la porter, enfouissant son nez dans ses bouclettes. La petite Watson l'entoura dans une étreinte des plus réconfortante qui soit. John vint les prendre contre lui aussi. Déposant ses lèvres tour à tour dans les bouclettes blondes et brunes qui s'offraient à lui. Sur le palier du 221B Baker Street, une famille s'était recomposée. Une famille s'était retrouvée après cinq ans. Une famille s'aimait enfin.  
« Les abeilles ne se nourrissent pas des fleurs, mais du miel qu'elles en tirent… »

* * *

Un dernier petit mot, une review me ferait plus que plaisir, me ferait énormément de bien! Dis-moi comment tu envisages la suite pour Sherlock, John et Rosie, ce que tu penses de cette fin, si tu es surpris, si tu es choqué, si tu as versé ta larme, si tu as souris.. Donne-moi ton ressenti!

Qui sait, peut-être que d'ici quelques temps, tu auras une ou deux surprises à la suite de cet épilogue!

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!


End file.
